My Jolly Sailor Bold
by Langit Merah
Summary: Akashi semakin merundukkan wajahnya saat figur lelaki itu semakin mendekat hingga ia dapat melihat tangan putih pucat itu menumpu di karang tempatnya berada. Mata safir itu berkilau menatapnya semakin jelas. "Matamu indah sekali. Kombinasi dua warnanya seperti fajar terbenam yang selalu kulihat di permukaan." #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadahoshi

My Jolly Sailor Bold © Pirates of The Carribean 4: On Stranger Tides

Pirates of The Carribean 4: On Stranger Tides © Rob Marshall

Rated: T

Warning: Alternate Reality, Kuroko as Mermaid, Shounen-ai, Notthatwealth!Akashi

Langkah itu terus berlari ringan menyusuri jalan aspal yang membelah pepohonan rindang di sekelilingnya. Tetesan peluh di pelipis ataupun _jersey _bernomor empat yang basah akan keringat tak dipedulikannya. Suara ombak sudah mulai terdengar, menandakan bahwa tujuannya sudah dekat. Sejenak bayangan pemuda itu terhenti, mata heterokromnya mengedar ke sekililing, hingga tertumbuk pada beberapa orang yang terpaut sekitar 100 meter jauh di belakangnya.

"Ada yang kelelahan? Kemarilah. Aku punya sesuatu untuk kalian."

Semua yang mendengar untaian kata sarat akan makna itu seketika menghentikan napas mereka yang sempat tersengal karena berusaha menyusul si kapten di medan yang berkelok serta naik turun ini. Mereka menegakkan tubuhnya seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

"_Noooo, Captain_! Tentu saja kami tidak lelah-_ssu_!" Kise Ryouta tersenyum kaku.

"Heh. Masa segini saja sudah lelah. Aku tidak selemah Kise." Aomine Daiki mendengus cuek sambil memutar manik birunya.

"Eh? Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa, Aominecchi?"

"Aku tidak lelah." Midorima Shintarou membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku hanya lapar, Aka-chin." Murasakibara Atsushi sibuk mengelus perutnya.

Seijuurou Akashi menyeringai puas mendengar respon yang diberikan bawahannya. Tentu saja, selama tiga tahun dipimpinnya, jalanan di tengah pegunungan seperti ini tentu bukan apa-apa untuk mereka. "Bagus. Tetaplah seperti itu. Dia yang berada di baris terakhir saat aku menoleh setelah ini akan menerima hadiah menyehatkan serta melelahkan dariku."

Semuanya menegup ludah tak bersuara. Sungguh demi apapun, mengapa semua kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Akashi selalu terdengar memerintah dan mengintimidasi?!

Tanpa menunggu detik berikutnya, mereka kembali menggerakkan engsel kaki yang sudah terasa akan rontok ini mengejar kapten mereka sekuat tenaga.

Seperti biasanya, _training _bersama Akashi akan selalu membuat mereka ingin tertidur lebih lama.

Kakinya bergerak menyapu gundukan pasir di bawahnya. Sudah sejak lama sejak terakhir kali ia menginjak butiran ini. Butiran-butiran yang melatih kakinya menjadi sekuat dan sebaik ini. Ia menatap cakrawala biru di depannya dengan hamparan air jernih tanpa batas di ujung sana. Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak merasakan bagaimana lembutnya angin pantai menyapu lembut pipinya. Seolah kembali menyapa dirinya yang telah lama absen dari tempat semacam ini.

"Ne, Mido-chin, Aka-chin itu lahir di daerah pesisir pantai ya?"

"Mana kutahu." Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata berbingkainnya sambil menatap sosok Akashi yang masih diam di sana. "Ia besar di pesisir Kyoto sana. Mungkin apa yang kau katakan benar." Lalu remaja itu mengalihkan pandangannya, "Perkataanku tadi tak menjelaskan bahwa aku pernah mencari tahu bagaimana latar belakang Akashi seperti yang dua makhluk bodoh itu lakukan. Aku tidak peduli dengan kalian."

Murasakibara hanya diam sambil memakan keripik kentangnya dan menatap pemuda bersurai hijau di sampingnya dengan datar. Sifat Midorima seperti ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Lagipula apa pedulinya? Keripik kentang ini lebih menginginkan perhatiannya.

Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya, membiarkan sisi melankolis beberapa menit lalu terhapus dari raut wajahnya, tergantikan dengan mata menatap tajam pada setiap anggotanya. "Gerakkan tubuh kalian dan mulailah berlari sepanjang pantai sampai aku bilang berhenti. Masih ada 48 jam waktu yang akan kalian lewati di sini. Jadi, nikmatilah." Senyuman iblis itu datang lagi.

Empat remaja lain yang mendapatkan gelar terhormat sebagai _Generation of Miracles_ itu menghela napas tak kentara. Hanya Akashi dan Tuhan yang tahu kapan pemain _shogi_ kelas dunia itu akan memerintahkan mereka untuk berhenti.

"Kau tahu-_ssu_? Katanya pantai ini sebenarnya berhantu. Hii~"

Lima pemain garis utama SMA Teiko sedang berkumpul di ruangan sebuah penginapan sederhana di pinggir pantai tak bernama itu. Makan malam telah mereka lewati dengan lancar—setidaknya bisa dikatakan seperti itu mengingat bukan makanan Momoi Satsuki yang masuk ke dalam perut mereka. Tidak ada lagi latihan di jam malam, semua latihan telah dimaksimalkan pada siang hari mengingat adanya air pasang di malam hari.

"Kise, hentikan halusinasi bodohmu itu. Tidak ada hantu di sini—bukan berarti aku ingin menguatkanmu atau apapun." Midorima menggerutu sambil mengelus boneka kucing miliknya ketika mendengar kalimat Kise.

"Iiih, serius, kok! Tadi waktu iseng tanya ke siswi-siswi di jalan itu, mereka bilang pantai ini bisa buat kita hilang ingatan! Terus isu yang beredar juga di sini ada Siren!" Kise memeluk bantalnya sambil merapatkan diri ke Aomine.

Tentu saja, yang percaya cerita itu hanya Aomine saja.

"Siren?" Akashi memainkan pion _shogi_-nya sembari menanggapi ucapan Kise. "Makhluk itu hanya mitologi, Ryouta." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Kise, Akashi berjalan keluar dari rumah satu ruang itu menuju pantai.

"He? Jangan bilang Akashicchi sungguhan mau bertemu makhluk Siren itu? Semuanya, jangan ada yang pernah meninggalkan ruangan ini sampai matahari terbit! Tutup semua jendela! Akashi ingin bertemu makhluk laut menyeramkan!"

Kise pun menerima beberapa jitakan dan cubitan atas tindakan hebohnya.

Akashi terus berjalan menuju bibir pantai yang terhapus karena air pasang. Deru deras ombak tidak menghentikan langkahnya untuk terus berjalan menuju batu karang besar di pinggiran dekat tebing. Ia berdiri di sana sambil bersedekap menatap langit malam yang hanya diterangi beberapa kerlip bintang di cakrawala sana. Namun, hanya itu yang dibutuhkan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Sejenak melupakan ambisinya sebagai kapten SMA Teiko yang berkewajiban memenangkan Interhigh ataupun pemain pro _shogi_ yang harus sampai bermain di London untuk kepuasan pribadinya tahun ini. _Winning is everything, anyway. _

_Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the Walls of Wapping  
Where I met a sailor gay_

Lagu itu mengalun pelan dari bibirnya. Lagu yang diajarkan ayahnya saat mereka sedang menangkap ikan di laut sana. Sambil menunggu ikan dan kerang laut mata tujuh terjaring, ayahnya akan melantunkan lagu itu.

Ia terus menggumamkan untaian lirik itu sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berenang dekat dengannya. Warnanya yang kontras dengan suasana laut yang gelap membuat Akashi dapat melihat ekor ikan itu dengan jelas. Ia menyeringai tipis. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali ia menangkap ikan.

Namun, saat hendak merunduk untuk melihat keberadaan ikan itu, Akashi dibuat diam dengan pupilnya yang meyipit ke arah ikan itu.

Bukan, Akashi tidak dapat menyebutnya lagi sebagai ikan.

"Apakah kamu yang menyanyikan lagu tadi?

Ada jeda selama lima detik selepas pertanyaan itu terlontar padanya.

Akashi membenci saat seperti ini. Saat di mana otaknya dipaksa menerima kenyataan yang berkebalikan dengan apa yang diketahuinya. Membuatnya seperti terlihat bodoh karena apa yang diyakini selama ini ternyata salah. "Aku percaya bahwa kau tidak nyata." Ia bergumam sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana bentuk wajah sampai leher lelaki di bawah sana. "Sebelumnya, aku percaya bahwa makhluk sepertimu tidak ada."

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum tipis sebelum wajah datar kembali ditampilkannya. "Aku sudah mendengar kalimat itu 27 kali dari orang yang berbeda." Ia menggerakkan ekornya perlahan di bawah sana agar ia tetap berada di permukaan. "Jadi, kamukah yang menyanyikan lagu itu?"

Akashi mengangguk pelan saat lelaki itu berenang semakin dekat ke arah batu di mana dirinya berada. Rasa dingin di bagian pinggang hingga kakinya menyadarkannya bahwa ia telah berlutut di sana. Heterokromnya berusaha memandang lebih dekat makhluk itu. Ekornya berwarna biru dengan garis ungu mengilat di tepinya. Bahkan malam pun tak memiliki daya untuk menyembunyikan keindahan di depannya ini.

Beberapa saat berikutnya, Akashi berusaha mempertahankan dirinya untuk tetap berlutut di batu saat lelaki itu menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Dengan nada yang lebih indah dan jelas di telinganya, suara itu membuai Akashi hingga ia tak menyadari bawa bibirnya juga melantunkan lagu yang sama.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold._

Akashi semakin merundukkan wajahnya saat figur lelaki itu semakin mendekat hingga ia dapat melihat tangan putih pucat itu menumpu di karang tempatnya berada. Mata safir itu berkilau menatapnya semakin jelas.

"Matamu indah sekali. Kombinasi dua warnanya seperti fajar terbenam yang selalu kulihat di permukaan."

Akashi menolak untuk memikirkan apapun saat tangan itu dengan lembut bergerak terulur memeluk lehernya, menarik dirinya untuk semakin dekat dengan dinginnya air pantai di pagi buta, memaksanya untuk memejamkan matanya begitu merasakan lembutnya bibir yang sedang menyentuh bibirnya sekarang.

Mata dwiwarna miliknya terbuka dengan perlahan dan sayu. Merah dan oranye itu mencoba menyesuaikan warna langit yang begitu kontras dengan gelapnya keadaan saat matanya tertutup. Akashi terus berusaha mengerjap sampai akhirnya tubuh itu bergerak bangun, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran yang sempat meninggalkan raganya selama beberapa jam lalu. Rasa dingin di sekujur tubuhnya semakin mengembalikan jiwa ke raga dan menyadarkannya bahwa ia tidak tidur di _futon_ nyaman di penginapan yang disewanya, melainkan berada di bibir pantai tempat kemarin _Generation of Miracles_ menempa diri. Sendirian.

Ia mengedarkan pandangan, fajar telah mengukuhkan eksistensinya di horizon sana. Akashi menoleh sedikit ke belakang tubuhnya untuk menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di pasir dekat baru karang. Kalau bukan karena batu ini, ia mungkin sudah terhanyut entah ke mana.

Akashi merapikan rambutnya pelan dan berdiri. Dengan baju basah dan bertempelkan pasir, ia berjalan menuju penginapannya—sampai ia merasakan sesuatu di kantongnya. Ia merogoh saku celana _jersey_-nya untuk mengeluarkan gumpalan pasir dari sana. Namun, alih-alih menemukan pasir di saku, ia terdiam saat melihat sesuatu yang lain di telapaknya.

Ia menatap emas dengan bentuk seperti sisik ikan sebesar jari telunjuk di kanannya. Akashi mengembalikan sorot matanya ke laut lepas tak berujung di belakangnya sejenak, lalu kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat di mana bawahannya mungkin sedang tertidur pulas akibat latihan ekstrim kemarin.

Walau tak bisa mengingatnya, Akashi yakin mimpinya indah semalam tadi.

**END**

Siren: Makhluk dalam mitologi Yunani. Mereka dikenal sebagai makhluk yang hidup di lautan. Mereka menyanyikan lagu yang dapat membuai hati pelayar hingga membuat kapal itu menabrak karang dan tenggelam(Wikipedia, 2013).

AN: Silahkan ditebak sendiri ini sungguhan mimpi atau tidak.

Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan mampir. Jika ada kesalahan penulisan, mohon segera diberitahukan agar saya bisa ubah segera. Terima kasih lagi untuk Kak Kiaara dan Mbak Yuna karena sudah membangkitkan kembali hasrat menulis saya yang sudah bertahun-tahun lapuk dimakan zaman.

Saran, masukan, kritik, apresiasi? Monggo.


End file.
